


Assigned gender scents are stupid

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Challenge, Dean in Panties, Gender questions, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: 10 minute writing challenge based on the sense of smell.Cas proves to Dean that assigned gender scents don't make sense. Dudes can smell floral too.





	Assigned gender scents are stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing I did for a 10-minute writing challenge. If you read this please consider doing your own 10 minute challenge and posting it to this collection. :)

Cas walked into the kitchen, the smell of lilac trailing behind him. 

“Jesus dude, what the hell is that smell?” Dean dramatically coughed. 

“Oh, I put on perfume. Is it not pleasant?” Cas asked. 

Dean stepped closer, pushing his nose into Cas’ trenchcoat. “I mean, I guess it smells nice, but why are you wearing perfume instead of cologne?” 

Cas continued on to the coffee pot, his original destination. “The gender separation of smells is absurd Dean. Men and women both wear a scent to help them attract a mate. Since I’m not trying to attract a mate, I am using the scent I like most. Florals are not just for women.” 

Cas sat down at the kitchen table, Dean joining him. “I mean yeah, I guess you’re right. It hot when a woman smells nice, but it’s kind of weird.” 

Cas cocked his left eyebrow, “Why?”

“Uh, I mean. I guess I don’t really know. That’s just not how it works.” Dean drank down some of his coffee, hiding behind the rim of his mug. 

“I ask again, why?” Cas smirked, knowing Dean wouldn’t have an answer. 

“Is this a test? I feel like you are testing me. I don’t know why Cas. That’s just the way it is.” 

Cas sat his mug down and leaned closer to Dean. “You see the problem, don’t you. There is no reason other than it’s supposed to be that way, but who made that rule Dean? It’s dumb and archaic.” 

Dean sighed, “Did Sam put you up to this. Are you guys trying to get me in touch with my feminine side, because look, I could tell you some things that would prove I have no problem exploring that side of myself.” 

Cas’ eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “Oh? Do tell.” 

“I uh, I mean I could, doesn’t mean I will,” Dean sputtered. 

Cas leaned back and smiled, “If you think you’re hiding your panty collection, you’re wrong. I see them peeking out of your jeans all the time. And trust me. I would love to see that side of you.” 

  
  



End file.
